


How to Holiday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #283: Seaside. </p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How to Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Neville100's prompt #283: Seaside. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

How to Holiday

~

“It’s my first time at the seaside,” said Neville after recovering from the group Portkey trip. 

Hermione smiled. “You’ll love it.” She leaned close. “Weasleys really know how to holiday. The first time I came I couldn’t believe it.” 

“Oh?” 

She nodded. “And now that we’re of age, we get to enjoy Molly’s homemade wine that she always brings.” She winked. “It makes all Weasleys very...affectionate.” 

Neville glanced over at Ginny and smiled. “Does it?” 

“Definitely.” 

“Everything all right?” asked Ginny that evening as they sipped wine and discreetly snogged on the beach. 

Neville hummed, hugging her closer. “Perfect.” 

~


End file.
